


The Theory of the Fastest, Chapter X (最速理论Chapter X)

by kloudyes



Category: Initial D, MFGhost, 头文字D
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 尽管MFG里拓海的剧情很悲剧，我还是决定以MFG为背景开始第一篇（也可能就这一篇）凉拓。两个原因：除了头D阶段的两人的感情已经被太太们描绘得非常细致，我也很想探索两个人是如何一同面对这场事故并与之一边共存一边开始新生活的。前面可能有点点虐，不过以糖为主。Although the fate of Fujiwara Takumi in MFGhost is rather tragic, I still decide to compose a story (probably the only story) between him and Takahashi Ryousuke with a timeline after Initial D and before MFGhost. This is due to two reasons: one, many outstanding writers have already depicted their relationship in Initial D period. Second, I am willing to explore how they face the car crash, live with it, and start their new lives. The initial chapters might be a liiiiiiiittle bit tragic but I promise there are more sweet plots! Hope you will enjoy my work!





	1. 01

[亲爱的藤原老师，

我是您2016秋季初级班的学生史蒂芬妮·博莱曼。不知您是否还记得我，我是那个灰绿色头发的、5英尺9英寸高的女生。我仍然记得您在训练课上称赞我是个有天赋的学生，这对我是巨大的鼓励。每周我最期待的就是去RDRS上您的课程；您不仅有着独特的思维，更是用简洁的动作为我们做了实用也易学的示范，我发现您真的是一位隐藏的高手。

赛车仍然是我工作之余最大的爱好，所以今年我又学习了RDRS的中级和高级课程，收获很多。最近在日本举办的MFG我也在关注，不知道您有没有亲临现场？片桐夏向的精彩表现让所有同学们都印象深刻。

今年年底我会被外派到日本进行半年的学术访问，具体学校还没有确定，不知道到时候有没有机会和您见一面？

祝您有愉快的一天！

史蒂芬妮]

史蒂芬妮啊。拓海打开电脑，点击名为“2016学生”的文件夹，在合影中很快就找到了她。他记得她经常在office hours带着笔记本电脑来办公室，向他请教不同车型细微的性能差异，以及它们在不同赛道中采用什么策略才能发挥出最佳水平。能听到她的消息，真好。  
退出“2016学生”，拓海站起来泡了杯红茶，重新回到电脑前。本来想关机睡觉的，鼠标却在周围的文件夹之间游移起来。箭头越过“2017学生”“教学计划”“BRC”“D计划”和“秋名”，最终停在了“Useless”。  
他打开了文件夹。

“大哥，都0点了。”启介本周已经是第三次发现哥哥对着电脑屏幕上的图表发呆。  
“不用管我，启介，快去睡。明天的会议我还没有准备。”  
“好吧。就是想跟你说一下，你今年好像还没去体检。”  
“那种事情，随便哪一天都行。”

门关上了，凉介叹了口气重新陷进椅子。把Excel表最小化，电脑上全屏显示的是那场车祸的照片。半小时前他本已经准备休息，突然收到拓海的新邮件，说是在找16年学生的资料，顺便翻到了这张照片。承载着少年夺冠梦想的赛车莫名从山谷上坠落，冲撞变形到几乎无法辨认。即使是受过最严格训练、诊断过上千位病人的医生，这样的现场都是最触目惊心的那一种，更别说伤者是对自己如此重要的人。

这次事故不止一次地在凉介的生活中出现。有时是他开着电视偶然听到的拉力赛解说；有时是新闻网站推送的体育版评论。后者将拓海的生平和舒马赫相比，并毫不客气地直言Flying Jean*的时代已经成为历史。在那个时代，凉介预想过数种D计划成员们的发展：加入职业车队，当个赛车教练，或者只是约在某个不加班的深夜，抛开输赢尽兴比一场上下坡。

可后来发生的偏偏是他几乎没有仔细想过的那一种。

————  
*MFG第25话：“……由于实在太快，英国的拉力粉丝给他取了个昵称叫flying jean。”


	2. 02

凉介永远记得四年前那个看起来再普通不过的一天。那天他刚参加完病情讨论会，拿起手机，看到23个来自弟弟的未接来电。还没来得及仔细查看来电时间，第24个打了进来。

“喂。我刚才在开会。”  
“大哥！”  
“启介，我告诉你很多遍了，发消息我看到得比较快。”  
“拓海出车祸了！”  
“什么？”  
“你看Line，我给你发了图片。”  
“你确定？”  
“新闻都出来了，我发链接给你。”  
[WRC史上最惨烈！23岁日本车手赛车失控跌落谷底]。快速读完了新闻，凉介去放大弟弟发的图片。扫了一眼车身损坏情况，他心里一紧。

他不记得自己是怎么匆忙安排好了手头的所有工作，颤抖着订好当天晚上飞往伦敦的飞机。一出希斯罗机场他就打了贵得要命的出租车直奔二十几公里以外的圣玛丽医院，那里的医生告诉他藤原先生还没有脱离生命危险，他暂时不能进入病房探视。同为医生的他寥寥数语就跟医生了解清楚了情况，道了谢便往等候区走去。

启介结束了在欧洲的赛程，也尽快坐飞机赶到了医院。还没走进医院大门，一眼就看到了穿着黑色长风衣的哥哥。倾斜降下的小雨打湿了他的半个身子，他却依旧不停地在门口走动着，手里紧紧攥着一包只剩下一支的Seven Stars，看到弟弟也只是点头示意。  
“你也来了。”  
“我当然得来。拓海的车队一定要为这次事故负责任！”  
“车队是有责任，不过答应给他更广阔的世界、实现关东最速梦想的，是我。”  
启介听出了哥哥声音里的颤抖，注视着他全是红血丝的双眼。他不敢计算他有多少小时没有休息了，本来准备好的反驳也咽了回去，只是说了句“你回酒店休息吧，我在这里等消息”，抱了他一下，确认他离开后才瘫坐在椅子上。

躺在酒店的床上，凉介闭上双眼。  
眼前是夏夜的赤城山，空气中充满了蝉鸣、水汽和树木的幽香。他和后面那辆86的少年简单说明规则，相视一笑，旋即一前一后追逐起来，却全无平日和夜之子、东堂塾等队伍比试时剑拔弩张的气息。完全不担心对方可能的出招，也毫不在意比赛的输赢。稍微分了点神就开始被少年紧咬着，他忍不住惊叹：怎么会有这样的怪物？藤原文太到底是怎么教他的？  
这场不能算是比赛的比赛，两人一起抵达了终点。少年打开车门，常年冷淡的脸上有了一丝笑容。“凉介先生，回答你之前问我的问题。我决定加入D计划，和你赛车很有趣。”  
少年的笑容不常见，不过凉介的视线更加离不开的是他泛着光芒的双眼。透过那双眼，凉介看到他走出了小小的秋名，在更宽阔的赛道上轻松自信地向全世界的人们展示着自己的天赋和努力。


	3. 03

结束了一天的活动，拓海独自行驶在回家的路上。落在玻璃上的雨点越来越密集，他打开雨刷默默感叹着这糟糕的天气，却在尝试减速时发现降档、刹车、离合器全都失灵。眼看几秒后下坡结束就要撞上前方的车流，他按下车窗撕心裂肺地朝前方的车辆呼喊。  
没有任何人回应。  
他确认好安全带，做好了最坏准备。眼前突然一片黑暗，旋即重回光明，阳光透过薄纱窗帘照在他的床上。  
“……”  
他擦了擦汗，摸到枕头下的手机。7点39分，没有新消息。

车祸之后，连普通的开车都变成了愈发不愉快的经历。高速路上的噪声和车辆轻微的颠簸，总让他条件反射地想起那次失重的坠落。他用尽最后一点力气把车停在路边，喘着气打开Line准备给凉介发条消息，却看到对方在2分钟前打来的未接来电。他打了回去，响了两声就被挂断了，几秒后对方又打了过来。  
“藤原。”  
“凉介先生。”  
“在做什么？”  
“在开车。头有点疼，昨天我又梦到出车祸了。”  
“最近先别开车了，坐地铁吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“你的身体已经没什么问题了，定期复查就好。但是你的创伤应激障碍还比较严重，需要一段时间恢复。”  
“嗯。”  
“我有个医学院的朋友是心理创伤恢复的专家，现在在伦敦做独立咨询师。我已和她商量好，从下周开始你每周一下午去和她见个面。”  
“关于价格……”拉力锦标赛冠军的大额奖金他都存了起来，但不挣奖金的日子要格外注意每一笔开销。  
“价格已经包含在车队的赔偿里，不用担心。”  
“好，我会努力配合的。凉介先生也尽快休息吧，日本也不早了。”  
“我刚整理完医院下个月的工作计划，准备休息了。每次咨询完后都跟我更新一下情况。”  
“好。晚安，凉介先生。”  
“晚安，藤原。”

接下来的周一，拓海按照凉介给的地址去参与首次咨询。  
换乘了两次地铁，出站后在巴克莱银行的楼上看到很小的Patricia Fujii Counseling招牌。Patricia有着栗色的蓬松长发，看到拓海上楼，她笑着示意他进入咨询室坐在柔软的沙发上，随后拉上窗帘调整好了灯光。  
“藤原拓海。和我说说车祸时的详细情况。”Patricia换上了严肃的神情。  
“那是WRC新赛季开幕前的车辆测试。车队技师调整完毕，轮到我试车。开了几分钟听到车底部有一声异响，加速的时候响声逐渐变大了。我想停车看看，可是速度已经太快，还没完全减下来，车子就已经偏离路线……早知道我刚听到异响时就该赶紧停下，这个结果完全是我的错……”他哽咽着伸手去拿小桌上的抽纸。  
“我感到很遗憾。咱们现在仔细回忆一下当时的场景，你在检查路面和车辆时发现了什么异常情况吗？”  
“没有。”  
“确认车辆正常并排除可能出现的问题是技师的职责吗？”  
“是的，但我本来应该比他们先发现。”  
“但这不属于你的职责范围。车手的职责是开技师检查好的赛车。”  
“我希望我能发现并解决所有的问题，拿到每一次比赛的冠军，成为关东最速。”  
“关东最速，具体说说。”  
“高中时候加入了凉介先生的D计划，在他的赞助下参与了很多场比赛，获得了英国拉力锦标赛冠军，并和丰田厂队签约。凉介先生因为继承医院工作而放弃了亲自赛车，我希望我可以为他实现关东最速的梦想。”  
“凉介对你抱有很大的期望，你也很为他着想。”  
“毕竟在赛车领域称霸也是我自己的梦想啊。”  
“称霸是你对赛车有强烈爱好而给自己的目标，还是因为这个结果能给你带来什么，而受外部条件驱动设定的目标呢？”  
“有强烈爱好而给自己的目标吧……我想不清楚了。”  
“藤原拓海，我们再回看车祸发生的这一刻。你有没有想过，你已经做了你该做的，如果你减速减得稍微慢一点，会发生更严重的后果？”  
“这个……没有想过。”  
“知道这一点后你现在有什么感觉？”  
“没以前那么自责了。”  
“很多人都会遇到类似的情况，他们往往觉得如果他们当时做了其它选择，会有更理想的结果。人很容易习惯性地用一种思维去想类似的事，我们在接下来的咨询中会继续强化这个‘没那么自责’的感觉。”  
“谢谢您。这是我第一次跟别人聊这个话题。和您聊这些让我感觉舒服多了。”


	4. 04

“今天收到了一封特别的邮件。”刚走进咨询室，拓海就迫不及待地开口。  
“说说看。”  
“RDRS，也就是Royal Donington Park Racing School的合伙人，邀请我去那里当老师。他说他对我在WRC中的表现印象深刻。附件里有一份正式的有条件录用通知，先在伦敦学习半年的语言课程，就可以去试讲了。”  
“收到这封邮件，你有什么感受？”  
“挺开心的，终于有这样的机会把我热爱的赛车知识分享给其它的赛车迷。”  
“嗯。最近开车感觉怎么样？”  
“平时那种程度的开车已经完全没有不舒服的感觉了。调整自己的想法不是容易的过程，但每次旧的想法出现时我都有在努力调整，也想谢谢您为我恢复所做的工作。”  
“这是你取得的进步。可以给你自己一个肯定吗？”  
“好的。”

为了庆祝自己的进步，拓海计划明天认真为自己做一顿大餐。在楼下的Waitrose喝了会员免费咖啡，买好了清单上的食材，他继续驱车前往中国城采购豆腐。只有在那里他才能买到最入味的豆腐，安抚他的亚洲胃。在中国城找到车位的时候，手机响起了消息提示音。  
[拓海，方便和你打个电话吗？]  
竟然是美佳。下午5点的消息，日本应该是午夜了，还是她在澳洲？她的时间表经常被排满训练，所以两人一般都是文字沟通。  
[现在方便]他编辑好消息，点击发送，没几秒种对方便打来了电话。

“啊，我应该先挂再打过去的。”  
“没关系。拓海，你参加WFG了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我是看到新闻才知道你受了重伤。你是永远都不准备主动告诉我了吗？”  
“我不想让你担心。你有那么多场重要的世界级比赛。我现在已经恢复好了。”  
“不想让我担心，为什么还和我保持恋爱关系呢？恋爱难道不是两个人一起勇敢面对生活中的挑战吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“我从来没有想让你每天联系我。每周交流一下彼此的情况也不可以吗？”  
“你现在还在澳大利亚吗？”  
“呵，是啊，我现在差不多常驻澳大利亚了。我想过去英国看你，当时医生说你的情况暂时不适合见访客，女朋友也不行。现在我已经排满了训练，想见你也没办法了。我上次见你好像还是一年前在日本。”  
“对不起……”  
“拓海，不用说对不起！我很喜欢和你交往的日子。作为运动选手，我们最明白彼此的梦想。”  
“我也是。”  
“所以我们分手吧。”  
“分手？”  
“在成为世界级高尔夫球手的路上，我作为亚洲女性，还有很长的路要走。你也需要认真想想以后的事业和生活。你的伤，别太在意，对于运动选手很正常，你能恢复好的。”  
“哦，我没有那么在意了，我现在在定期接受心理咨询。”  
“为你高兴。我衷心希望你能找到更适合你的那个人。”

美佳主动挂了电话。“彼此的梦想……”拓海盯着她的通讯录头像，记不清她是否还像头像上一样有着一头清爽的橘色短发。打开谷歌想搜一下她的近照，第一条新闻是[美国高尔夫夺冠大热门安德鲁和日本高尔夫选手上原美佳一同在伊比萨度假]。

这条新闻停留在他脑海里，豆腐也买错了种类。“像美佳那样的女孩，就该是那样的吧。”这样想着，他重新启动了车子。九月的伦敦已经初显寒意，他仍然打开车窗在风中飞驰，很快开出了繁华的市区。后视镜一侧的灌木和草原不断倒退，头顶那片铅灰色的天空安静如常。


	5. 05

“今天的课程就到这里，下次我们继续上赛道巩固理论。”  
同学们收拾东西各道再见，很高的灰绿色头发女生快步走了过来。  
“藤原老师，可以问您几个问题吗？”  
“可以，史蒂芬妮。不过我接下来有点事要回办公室，咱们边走边说吧。”  
“好。您介意把上次课程的Speed Secrets幻灯片发给我吗？我想再仔细学习一下，不会用于其它用途。”  
“当然不介意，我稍后到了办公室就发到你学校邮箱。其实你看那本原版书效果是最好的，我只是摘出了其中几点。”  
“谢谢您！我这周末去大英图书馆找找。顺便，我觉得您和RDRS的其他老师很不一样。”  
“是吗？哪些方面呢？”  
“即使青年时期就已获得世界冠军，您对我们这些初学者也一直温和谦逊。是什么让您从日本远道而来，留在这里呢？”  
“你也知道，我经历过一场严重的车祸，在伦敦恢复时接到了学校合伙人的邀请。”他认为那封邀请信来得正是时候——自从读到那篇声称他的时代已经过去的评论后，他开始抵触阅读关于他的体育新闻，也愈发喜欢上这个在街上没有人认出他评价他的地方。  
“原来是这样，您还适应英国的生活吗？”  
“天气和食物跟日本非常不同，不过我很高兴看到大家对赛车的热爱是不分国界的。”

回到办公室，拓海打开电脑开始写今天的教学总结。凯瑟琳在回头弯道跑出的速度令人印象深刻，片桐夏向对连续弯道的入弯和出弯把握得十分精准。他把弯道数据和学生的轨迹依次还原，计算并寻找进一步优化的空间。他想到自己当年的赛车学习可以说是相当经验主义——凉介总是用通俗易懂的语言和简洁利落的示范，将他的最速策略传达给他和启介。可是他现在突然想到，在他看不见的地方，凉介是否也像这样精心计算过？

一周的教学总结完毕，他又翻开教学组的通用大纲，对着大纲进一步完善了下周的教学计划，并把计划顺便截图分享给了凉介。对方几秒后就回复他做得很用心，并表示很想听一节藤原老师的赛车课。拓海回复了一条[凉介先生早点休息吧]，便关掉电脑准备回家。冬天的英国，四点就已夜幕降临。他打算泡杯热茶躺在沙发里，欣赏前两天新买的《海边的曼彻斯特》。刚准备进地库，便被门卫叫住了。  
“藤原老师！你有访客。”  
“访客？”他顺着门卫的视线向地库旁边望去，一辆白色的宝马740i停在门口，透过玻璃他看到了那张熟悉的脸。  
“凉介先生！”他睁大了双眼，“你怎么会在这里！我竟然刚才还发消息让你早点休息！”  
“进来吧。”凉介按下车窗示意拓海来坐副驾。“你的车先停在学校。”  
拓海小跑到车前坐了进去，盯着凉介看。他上次见他还是自己恢复身体的时候，凉介待了几天就回国继续处理高桥医院的事务，那时的印象已经变得非常模糊。他的黑眼圈隐约可见，深灰色的衬衫有点宽松，手上的骨节愈发分明。  
“凉介先生最近在医院一定很辛苦吧。”  
“嗯，父亲近年来身体情况不佳，希望我这次进修完回去能尽快接手更多医院事务。”  
“之前说的是去庆应大学进修吧？”  
“我不去庆应了，改成了帝国理工学院。学校下星期开学，离这里只有两个小时的车程。”  
“诶，怎么改了？庆应那边没问题吗？”  
“帝国理工的教授发邮件给我，说对我的研究印象深刻，很希望我能来。跟庆应的教授也说了，他们也表示理解。”凉介盯着后视镜准备再次发动车子，“咱们去吃饭吧。”  
“啊，等一下！”拓海突然抓住了凉介的右手，“正好你来了，先来参观一下我的办公室吧！”拉开车门的时候他忘记拿着电影，光盘盒掉在了地上。  
“那是什么？”  
“我本来准备今天晚上看的电影。”  
“《海边的曼彻斯特》，你想去曼彻斯特吗？”  
“我对曼彻斯特联队还挺有好感的。”  
“你没有跟我说过你还喜欢足球。”  
“也算不上喜欢，刚来英国的时候看过几次，还跟车队的莱恩去过一次老特拉福德，不过最近几年也没再看了。”  
“想看的话以后可以一起去。我在这里至少会待一年。”

两人上到办公楼的2层，进入挂着T. Fujiwara标牌的办公室。凉介仔细查看桌上的几个相框：D计划成员，英国车队的朋友，秋名速度队，藤原文太，茂木夏树。  
“茂木现在在做什么？”  
“哦，她现在好像在东京做甜点师，我有一阵子没联系她了。”  
“你们什么时候放圣诞假？”看完相片凉介又去看书柜，第一眼注意到的是那辆他在拓海远赴英国时送给他的FC车模，不过车模下的一个记事本更吸引他：翻开记事本，没有记错，是他D计划时期的笔记。“没想到这个你还留着。”  
“什么？”  
“D计划的笔记。”  
“诶，是吗，我还没有仔细看过……”拓海接过笔记本翻了翻，“哦对了，我们12月14日放假。”  
“圣诞节有什么安排吗？回国陪家人？”  
“还没有。不想回国了。”  
“来我的公寓一起过吧。”  
“凉介先生……”  
“圣诞节我也不打算回国。启介和女朋友一起去法国，家人们都在日本。”  
“……好。”


	6. 06

拓海从浴缸里站了起来，观察着镜子里的自己。上周末去医院复查，医生夸赞他恢复速度惊人，凉介也从忙碌的期末季里挤出时间请他吃了火锅。此刻他正盯着自己的胸肌出神，隐约听到客厅传来门铃响声，随便裹了浴巾穿上拖鞋便奔向门口——今天是凉介和他商量好一起购物的日子。  
“来了！”  
大门一开，对面的人先是微微张了嘴，马上就笑了起来，给他整理好了浴巾。“也不确认好是我再开门。你继续去洗吧，我在客厅等着。”  
“凉介先生，不好意思我起晚了，请再等我一下！”拓海脸一红，便扭过头往浴室去。  
等他穿好衬衫从浴室出来时，凉介已经坐在桌旁看起了书。他的面前是一束红玫瑰，新鲜到下一秒水珠就要滴落。  
“玫瑰是什么时候带来的？”  
“刚才路过Covent Garden，就顺便买了。庆祝圣诞节和你的成功恢复。”  
拓海想了想他到这里的路线，明明都不是一个方向。但他还是很认真地说了“谢谢”并鞠了躬，凉介把他扶起来紧紧抱在怀里，说着“都是我应该做的。”  
拥抱的姿势持续了几秒钟，凉介盯着拓海的脸，他小声说着“我去找个花瓶”才慢慢挣脱。他用力地在客厅和厨房翻找着，把物品都翻乱了也没有找到。凉介拿出购物清单说可以加到清单上，今天晚些时候一起购买。凉介把购物清单读给他听：圣诞树、食物、给家人们的礼物、藤原喜欢的其它物品、花瓶。  
把玫瑰平放在餐桌上的时候，拓海注意到了花束里的粉色手写卡片。  
[藤原拓海，  
很高兴过去的一年和你共同度过。  
新的一年也一起加油吧。  
高桥凉介]  
“干什么呢？穿上外套出发吧。”  
“我还没有决定好穿哪一件……”拓海把卡片收进茶几下面的铁盒，从沙发上拿起一件黑色羽绒服和一件灰色羊毛外套，在镜子前反复比对。凉介走到他身后看了一眼，接过灰色外套给他穿上，又打开衣柜挑了一条深蓝色条纹领带给他打好。  
“凉介先生，我们先去哪里？”  
“一会儿你就知道了。”

740平稳地穿过大街小巷，每个街区的圣诞灯饰和店面装扮都各有特色。拓海一开始盯着凉介的侧脸看，但很快就被两旁的街景完全吸引了。市中心的牛津街人头攒动，丝毫不输周末的涩谷。  
“好漂亮！”  
“晚上会更漂亮的。”  
拓海本来觉得牛津街就已足够震撼，可摄政街的灯光甚至更加华丽：身着长裙的大天使，将千万片金色的圣光洒向大地。购物的人们纷纷驻足惊叹，凉介则下车后拉着他直奔一家他没有听说过名字的西装店。店员笑着和凉介聊着天气、脱欧和圣诞计划，拓海平时没什么机会听凉介说英语，这一交谈他才反应过来凉介的英语表达相当流畅。  
店员进入库房取西装的时候，拓海问凉介，“你什么时候英语说得那么好了？”  
“小时候爸妈请了英国的外教，他带我读过很多经典作品。当时我只觉得枯燥，现在读应该会有新的感受吧。”  
“凉介先生真的承担着爸妈的很大期望。如果你不是哥哥，你会以赛车为事业吗？”  
“赛车现在也是我全身心的热爱。如果我是绪美的话大概也会去做女车手吧。”  
“你会因为没有成为职业车手而遗憾吗？”  
“藤原，赛车是团体运动。作为车手赛车是开心的，带领D计划一起赛车也是。我以赞助人或者其他身份参与其中，成就感也是一样的。”  
店员从库房里拿出两件定制的西装。试穿效果非常好，凉介付款后又去了仅隔着几家店铺的第二家。这家店员拿出了一件深棕色西装——拓海注意到这件的风格和尺寸和之前两件有些差别，但和刚才那两件放在一起看又很相配。  
“穿上试试。”凉介把西装从衣架上取下，准备给拓海穿上。  
“凉介先生！”  
“你的圣诞礼物。”  
“定制的很贵吧……”  
“车队赞助你这么多年了，你还在意一件衣服吗？英国的正式场合多，世界冠军需要一件合身的西装。”  
“前世界冠军。”  
“高桥先生说得对，我们臻选的面料和细致的剪裁会让藤原先生焕然一新。这是根据你最新的尺码定制的，请穿上试试。”  
在两人催促下，拓海进更衣室换上了西装。凉介熟练地为他整理好领口和袖口，从版型到面料到整体搭配都堪称完美，连店员都不住地说spectacular。  
“剪一下吊牌吧，他不用换衣服了，附近正好有一家西餐厅我想去很久了。”凉介和店员道谢，便拉着拓海的手走出了店门。即使是摄政街这样较为宽阔的人行道，被节日的人潮占领着也显得拥挤。“路上人多，拉紧了。”凉介叮嘱拓海。  
自从来到英国，拓海还是第一次这样跟凉介逛街。虽然两人前几周刚一起吃过饭，但因为临近期末，见面和分别都过于匆忙。直到今天拓海才发现，即使面前和身后都被高挑的欧洲人包围着，他也能一眼认出凉介。衣着和言语都很冷冽的男人，每次转向他时，眼角都会带着笑容。他有时候是个睿智地点明方向的哥哥，但更多时候像个认真而可爱的小孩。  
“凉介先生也是赤城的宝物啊。”  
“你说话了吗？”凉介稍微扭过头，又是那个熟悉的笑容。  
“嗯。”

两人走进一家看起来很高级的餐厅，拓海看了一眼不认识的法语招牌。凉介点了所有的菜，他没有预料到拓海喝完一杯红酒后就开始滔滔不绝，后来才想起对方自从开始养身体后就很少再碰烟酒了。拓海讲到他刚来英国没有交到几个朋友，花了很多心思才赢下手段肮脏的车手，治疗初期疼到几次昏迷晚上还做噩梦，刚开始心理咨询的时候每次都哭到双眼红肿。凉介有时补充两句，多数时候握着他的手，什么都不说。  
吃完饭已经是11点了，灯光秀在建筑上循环播放。白色火柴人叠成塔又依次掉下，彩色曲线组成的鲸鱼在两栋楼之间自在徜徉着。凉介扶着拓海进入车里，他没有开灯。拓海双眼半盍着，整个身体瘫在副驾驶座上。黑暗中，凉介注视着拓海的脸，他想起自己在秋名和赤城的那些夜晚，好像也是用同样的心情注视着这少年。  
“你能活着真的太好了。”  
他再次握住了拓海的手，把它紧贴在自己的胸口。拓海嘴里胡乱嘟囔着什么，他听不明白，只是为拓海系好了安全带，“我先把你接到我家吧，我家离这里更近。早点休息。”  
不到半小时的车程，拓海醉得更厉害了，凉介几乎是把他抱上楼的。凉介强忍着倦意给两人洗漱完，用尽最后一点力气把他抱到床上，刚张开嘴准备说声晚安，发现拓海已经睡了过去，便俯下身子吻了他的双唇。

拓海再次睁开眼的时候，发现自己已经在凉介的公寓里，而且床头柜上的钟显示现在已经是圣诞节的中午了。他下了床从外套口袋里找到手机玩了一会儿，凉介进了屋。  
“圣诞快乐，凉介先生。”  
“圣诞快乐，藤原。你直接叫我名字试试。”  
“凉介……这样可以吗？”  
“完全没问题，拓海。”凉介一边说着一边坐到了拓海旁边，抚弄着他柔软的栗色头发。“新的一年也一起度过吧。”  
“嗯。”


	7. 07

“凉介，牛奶没有了。”拓海把谷物脆片倒进两人的碗里，又从冰箱里拿出牛奶，给凉介倒完才发现只有一人份。  
他本来只打算每个周五下课后来凉介的公寓，周日晚上就回自己的住处。但凉介时常凑到他身边跟他说“一起生活吧”，加上公寓楼下商场超市一应俱全，而他住的房子离市中心有一个多小时的车程，他也就没再拒绝。  
“今天买吧，你有空买吗？”凉介从洗手间里探出头来。他已经喷完发胶把自己整理完毕，白衬衫散发着木质香味。  
“嗯，有。”  
“我今天上完课还得继续写论文，可能要很晚回来。怕你在家想喝。”  
“嗯，我确实每天都得喝点。我睡眠一直不太好，还经常做梦。”  
“据说做梦是进入平行世界。”  
“是吗？那我可不想进入我的平行世界。凉介的平行世界是什么样的呢？”  
“在我的平行世界里……我会吻你。”  
“凉介！”  
“你觉得很恶心吗？”  
“不是那样的！……快点吃完早饭去上课吧！”拓海急得站了起来，凉介很少见到他这副模样，止不住地偷笑。  
“好的，藤原老师。”趁拓海不注意，凉介突然把他拉近了，微微俯下身亲了一下他的脸颊。“这下不是平行世界了”，他不顾拓海的叫喊，匆忙拎起书包逃走了。拓海看着完全没有动过的早餐叹了口气，给凉介发了条[记得在学校买早餐]，一边打开BBC新闻一边把自己的脆片也倒进奶里吃完了。

长达一个月的复活节假期是英国人最喜欢的旅游季，两人却没有订任何出远门的计划。拓海的同事跳槽到意大利，在学校招到新教师前，他需要准备两倍的课程；凉介则需要完成两篇5000字的小论文。凉介的办公桌原本在书房靠窗的位置，拓海前几周把它搬到了书房中央，方便两人同时工作。他想打开自己的Macbook备课，却发现电脑被几本摊开的医学期刊挡住了。他把摊开的部分放上书签，依次合起来摞在一起，还倒掉了昨天凉介没喝完的咖啡，然后才开始备课。  
备课完毕把自己暂时不用的书放回书柜时，他突然想翻一翻凉介最近在读什么书。凉介几乎每个日夜都忙于学业，两人不仅没能一起在家里看电影，连泡杯茶坐下来聊天的时刻都屈指可数。书架上大部分书都是从图书馆借的几百页的英文医学教材和专著，不过有一排都是赛车相关的书。仔细一看，其中有拓海用作教材的那本Speed Secrets。凉介把他认为比较重要的部分用蓝色荧光笔划了出来并做了笔记，拓海认出这是凉介本科时候的字体。他在教案里总结的重点，荧光笔一个都没落下……  
探索完赛车书籍，拓海的视线移到了书柜顶层，那里只有一本带着白色封套的书。他迟疑了一下，还是站到椅子上把它取了下来。本来只想看一眼书名就合上的，翻开才发现是一本相册。照片里有凉介的爸妈、祖父母、启介和绪美，还有一位他没有见过的女性。栗色卷发，大眼睛，圆脸，黑色的条纹连衣裙。  
他熟悉的蓝头发男人搂着她的腰，在医学院的正门门口和她亲吻。

上完课从教室到图书馆的路上，凉介一直在想拓海那句“不是那样的”。需要参考的文章都依次打开了，论文思路却依旧没有任何进展。他昨天读期刊读到凌晨四点——刷新了在日本时兼顾学业、医院和车队而凌晨三点睡的记录。睡了三个小时他就被闹钟叫醒，强撑着精神上完了上午的课，在图书馆喝完第三杯咖啡还是趴在了书上。他隐约听到对面有个熟悉的女声在叫他：“没休息好就早点回去吧。”  
“这些内容太难了。”  
“是吗？你仍然能每门课都拿到A+。不说这个了，你最近每次来图书馆都没什么精神，你有认真吃饭吗？”  
“香织，我感到很悲伤。”  
“因为是凉介，所以会经常感到悲伤啊。”  
“我又拒绝了车队的邀请，感觉很糟。”  
“你完全可以专注于医学，但你一直坚持着赛车的梦想。你知道这有多难得吗？”  
“在梦想的道路上，我找到了珍贵的宝物。”  
“你之前说过的藤原拓海？”  
“嗯。”  
“你很幸运。”  
“如果你是我……”  
“你的内心已经有明确的答案了，不是吗？去告诉他。”

邻座的一对情侣把凉介吵醒，他看了看表，已经是下午4点了。冲到楼下买了三明治、果汁、咖啡和能量棒，站着吃完便匆匆回到座位。手机调成静音放进了包里，浏览器也关掉了十几个无关的页面，只留下完成本部分需要参考的文献。22点的时候，他终于写完数据选取的部分。给拓海发了[今天的任务完成！准备回去了]的消息，消息下方却一直是未读。  
他从不22点就睡，难道是……？凉介赶紧收拾好东西开车回家。家里的灯都关着，打开灯仔细查看客厅发现他没有留下便利贴。凉介洗漱完后躺在床上，想起昨天晚上拓海问他这周末去吃什么。  
他隐约听到拓海进门换衣服的声音时，已经是0点了。  
“欢迎回来，你去哪了？”凉介坐了起来走出卧室，他注意到拓海的手上没有牛奶。  
没有回应。  
“备课不顺利吗？”凉介跟在拓海后面，拓海却大声关上了洗手间的门，洗漱完出来便走到床边抱起毯子扔在沙发上。  
“别碰我！”  
拓海盖起毯子就在沙发上睡了。凉介坐在旁边注视着他，估摸着他睡着了便把他抱回床上，轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，感觉到他的眼睛有点肿了。  
“拓海，今天就先算了，明天跟我详细说说，好吗？”  
看到拓海稍微点了点头，凉介才舒了一口气，在他旁边躺下，从拓海身上扯了一点被子睡了。


	8. 08

“我们组现在不需要新的组员。你还是找其他同学吧。”  
离开教室的时候，凉介脸上的微笑消失了。在自家医院帮忙时，没有一位医生护士会用那样的眼神盯着他。他把教学楼的木门摔得一声巨响，路过的同学们投来异样的眼神，他快步走进咖啡店点了披萨和果汁，在沙发上匆匆吃完喝完便往图书馆方向去。  
小组作业连组都没有找好，所幸另一门课的论文已经进行到了数据分析和总结阶段。早在D计划时，凉介就分析过车队的不同策略和跑完不同赛道路线的总时长。那是启介评价“大哥眼睛会发光”的日子——连续几个星期的晚上，他都在电脑前模拟着可能把速度提高零点几秒的跑法，并在练习时将数据带到赛道上，仔细指导启介和拓海按照他的不同策略来实践。每次两人的表现因为他的分析而提高，他都兴奋得睡不着。  
D计划时的数据分析，虽然让凉介为数据的力量着迷，但难度上相当基础。加上今天的一下午，凉介已经在这篇论文的数据分析上花了一整周，仍然没有得出显著的数值。他起身到楼下的自动咖啡机准备再买一杯咖啡，从口袋里摸出仅剩的两枚一镑和一枚50便士，选了唯一能买得起的拿铁，却发现其中一枚一镑投了三次都被机器原路退回。他小声骂了一句，收起硬币走出图书馆，从风衣内袋里摸出一包烟，倚着街边的栏杆抽了起来。他望着红绿灯和往来的车流出神，没有意识到零散的雨滴突然开始随风飘落。他任由雨滴落在他身上，过了几分钟雨便停了。  
一支烟抽完，他都没有想到明天找谁讨论加入小组。他沿着马路走了几十米，终于找到了垃圾桶。刚准备扔掉烟头，猛然发现街边停着的一辆车看起来眼熟，扫了一眼车里的人，他楞在原地。“你怎么来了？”  
“不可以吗？”拓海按下车窗，“进来。”  
凉介一坐进车里，拓海就捂住鼻子。“好难闻！”  
“抱歉。”凉介侧过身子伸出双臂，把拓海圈在座位上。“昨天晚上你去哪里了？为什么不看手机消息？”  
“都说了别碰我。”拓海嘴上嘟囔着，身体却并没有躲开，“你把我也弄湿了。你怎么不打伞！”  
“风太大，打不了伞。”  
“你在医学院有过女朋友吗？”  
“你是因为这个生气？”  
“我没生气”，凉介听突然到一声闷响，低下头查看才发现拓海把手里的易拉罐捏变形了。  
“那为什么不让我碰你？”凉介空出右手去拿易拉罐，抬起头时对上了拓海的眼神，却被拓海躲开了。  
“我……你从来没有告诉过我，可是她一定一直影响着你，你也从没忘记那份心情！”  
“拓海。”凉介松开双臂，坐回到副驾位置。外面又开始下雨，车窗上的雨滴汇集成柱，模糊了前方的街景，只剩下一片斑斓的黄和灰。

“香织是我在医学院的学姐。在影像诊断病理学的课上，她回答了一个教授提出的问题，我被她的博学和优雅吸引了。下课后我找她问了几个知识点，我们便开始经常讨论课程内容，讨论学业规划和梦想。我白天忙于学业，晚上还要分析车队情况指导比赛，没什么时间陪她，但是她一直鼓励我，支持我朝我的赛车梦想不断努力。  
“我们就这样交往了大概一年。三月的一个周五晚上，我像往常一样在常去的酒吧等她。她来了，脸上却没有一点平时的笑容。我问她，发生什么事了？她告诉我，因为家族企业的原因，她的父亲为她和北条凛学长安排了婚事。我知道那不是她想要的，可是我除了给她擦掉眼泪，什么都做不了。  
“几个星期后的一个下午，她给我打了电话。我感到不对劲，大声问她，你在哪里，我现在去找你！她拒绝了我，说认识我真是太好了，随后就挂断了电话，离开了这个世界。这件事让我和北条学长都很在意，所以一年后，我和他比了一场。那场比赛我只告诉了史浩，都没有跟启介讲细节。当时我对自己很有自信，不过现在想起来也非常后怕。万一在哪个部分有疏忽……”  
就是那一场！拓海想起了那时凉介的异样。那个晚上，自己竟然答应了美佳和她一起吃饭！  
“抱歉之前一直没有机会告诉你。”  
“不！应该抱歉的是我，让你回忆这么不愉快的事，还对你生气！”  
“你也一直不知道。不管有多么痛苦，都必须继续前进，这是我的义务。”  
“你不必一个人前进……”拓海突然起身握住了凉介的双手，吻上他的双唇，“下次回日本，我也想去看她。”  
凉介惊得睁大了眼睛，用了几秒才挤出一个“嗯”。  
“医学我也帮不上忙，如果是赛车我倒是能和你一起讨论。”拓海给凉介系上安全带的时候，发现他快睡着了，便拿着他的卡进了图书馆收拾好东西，把书包带了回来。  
发动车子前，拓海一直注视着凉介的脸。两人认识已经近十年，在D计划时期也朝夕相处，凉介却从未像这几个月一样跟他分享自己家里的事：他如何在家族的压力下坚持赛车的热爱；在深夜把启介从群架中拉回来，给他指引赛车的道路；带着对香织的遗憾和愧疚，不顾危险又异常冷静镇定地跟北条凛比了一场；当然还有比自己的弟弟还耐心地培养拓海，并尽全力把他从死亡和崩溃的边缘拉回来。他仔细品味着这些经历，想了将近一个小时才理清思绪发动车子。  
凉介在车上睡熟了。被拓海使劲摇醒时，他看了一下表，才发现已经晚上十点多了。强撑着进了家门洗漱完便倒在了床上，连衣服都是拓海脱下来的。

第二天拓海醒来的时候，发现旁边的人已经离开了。餐桌上摆着面包、果汁和牛奶，花瓶里的红玫瑰也被换成了新的。玫瑰里还是一如既往藏着一张粉色卡片，他笑出了声，立即起床去查看。  
[拓海，  
昨天晚上谢谢你。  
今天讨论一下一起回日本的时间吧。  
凉介]


	9. 09

“现在好了吗？”拓海调整着视频会议软件的设置。  
“可以听到声音了，”健二在屏幕对面说道,“拓海你什么时候回日本啊，我们有好几年都没一起吃饭了。”  
“今年学校的事实在是太忙了，不过明年我一定会回去的。说到一起，我在英国都快三年了，你们也从来都没有看过我。”拓海面露委屈。  
“不是我们不想，而是机票实在太贵了！我还是个挣不到钱的学生。”池谷说道。  
“池谷，你怎么还在学校啊？”武内树惊奇地问。  
“我现在是机械工程的博士第四年，顺利的话明年就能毕业了。上次去英国参加会议实在太匆忙，而且跟拓海没在一个城市，不然我一定会去见他的。”  
“没关系，我明白的。我只是觉得，你还在读书，我们却已经工作这么久了，时间过得真快啊。”拓海感叹。

凉介还没进家门，就听到屋里传出喧闹声。他本来为论文里的总结部分而烦闷，开门后看到拓海和朋友们视频电话，听着他有说有笑，心情也变得舒畅起来。走到衣架前换衣服时，他瞄了一眼电脑屏幕——是以前经常和拓海在GS加油站打工的武内树，池谷和健二。三人也是拓海在Speed Stars队的朋友——他和拓海的第一场比赛，他记得很多细节，包括拓海是临时被队友强行拉来和他比赛的。  
“诶？！”树最先发现有人进入了拓海的视频画面，“拓海你在和人同居吗？你室友好眼熟！”  
“啊，”拓海回头看到了凉介，他已经换下衬衫，穿上了家居服。“你回来了……”  
“是高桥凉介！我就知道！”凉介回头的那一刻，树一眼认出了他的蓝色短发、五官分明的脸和高挑瘦削的身材。“所以你俩果然在D计划就开始了！怪不得每次他一到你身边你就会脸红！”  
凉介本来准备走进卧室休息，听到这一句和拓海的骂声突然来了兴致。他回到电脑前，俯下身子圈紧拓海，一只手抬起了他的下巴。“真的吗？”  
“放开我……”拓海的声音越来越小。凉介保持着这个姿势，过了几秒才把拓海放下，轻笑着用手背碰了碰拓海红得快爆炸的脸。  
“你的朋友们很不错。想见见我的朋友们吗？”

八月的第四个周日上午，凉介终于在系统里上传了定稿的论文。查重检测进行了二十几分钟，显示“通过”的时候他松了一口气，便开始收拾东西直奔海德公园——上周他和两位朋友约好在今天一起野餐。他开车赶到约定地点的时候，拓海正在展开野餐布，摆放零食和果汁。拓海抽出左手朝他挥了挥，他的朋友们已经坐在了柔软的草坪上。  
“你好慢。”拓海盯着他，语气里却没有一丝不满。他看了看表，迟到了15分钟。  
“抱歉，刚才在等查重。”  
“结果怎么样？”  
“通过了。你们等很久了吗？”  
“还没，我们刚到。”  
“那还说我慢？”凉介摸了一把拓海的头发，“大家，这是我的男朋友，藤原拓海。前WRC世界冠军，现在是RDRS的明星老师。”  
“大家好。”拓海向大家鞠躬，“虽然不是明星了。”  
“我看过你的比赛，很帅喔！”  
“拓海，这位是我的中学同学光川夏海，现在在贝恩做咨询。这位是我的大学校友池叶奈々美，她在社团里帮过我很多忙，她现在也在伦敦大学学院进修医学。”  
“很高兴认识你！凉介你刚才是提交了毕业论文吗？”  
“嗯。这周再办一些手续，下周就要和拓海回日本了。”  
“我真羡慕你们在学校的人。我的工作量虽然跟日本的办公室没法比，但现在的项目也让我压力很大，圣诞节都不一定能回国。”  
拓海一边听着凉介的朋友们聊着近况，一边感叹关于凉介的事情他还有很多不知道的，比如别人觉得不够暖手的热水，凉介会觉得是烫得拿不起来；以及高中修学旅行去纽约，因为文化差异，给小费时候闹了不少笑话。他脱下卫衣在草坪上躺下，撕开了一袋三明治，还给自己倒了一杯橙汁。他的栗色短发随意地散着，脸上也泛着午后的光芒，凉介忍不住往他的方向看。

四人从老同学们的去向聊到自己的职业规划，五六点时才依依不舍地结束了野餐。凉介邀请两位朋友以后回日本时有机会去他们医院参观，他作为未来的院长一定亲自接待，两人欣然同意。  
离开公园的路上，拓海问凉介要不要去附近的中国城吃晚饭。两人在城里找了一家拓海看着觉得不错的日料店，人不多但果然食材鲜美，凉介不住夸赞拓海的美食品味。享用完毕出了店门发现门口排着一条长队，原来是隔壁新开了快乐柠檬，他们便加入长队点了两杯布丁奶茶。拓海表示半糖的仍然太甜，凉介说他还是喜欢喝奶或者茶。  
北纬五十度的九点半，天色仍然明亮。两人没有驱车回家，而是在街上随意漫步着。他们走进一条狭窄的小路，街角的炒面店里挂着一台90年代的电视。电视上的新闻说今年夏季欧洲气温创历史新高，今天已经是全英最高气温超过30度的第八天。凉介说“这在日本就是普通的夏天”，拓海告诉他“英国的纬度比日本可高多了。”  
走过路的尽头，一座小花园出现在面前，两人进入花园找了一张空着的长椅坐下。在草地上跳跃着的松鼠，没等两人走近便躲到了树上；十几只肥鸽子却连翅膀都没扇动一下，还是悠闲地在原地踱着步。和花香一起传来的还有隐约的音乐声，两人仔细寻找发现是女学生在花丛后面吹奏长笛；凉介扭过头来，他注意到今天拓海话很少，其实他一直有关于自己过去和未来的千言万语想要和拓海单独分享，但最后只是把他的手重叠在了拓海手上，安静地注视着他的脸。  
“夏天哪里都好。”


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 计划12章完。谢谢大家的赞和评论。如果有ooc，都是我的。
> 
> 重温MFG的时候愈发觉得它过于现实向了（追到最新生肉都没出现凉拓两人，他们依然活在对话框里，也不知道该说残念还是幸好还没打脸），所以甜甜的番外可能会有，取决于时间精力和心情。大家如果有特别想看的脑洞，可以回复给我，（如果有人回复我的话）我会挑能写出来的写一篇！
> 
> 我自己是蛮羡慕会画画的太太们的，所以自己也在每周去画室练习素描，希望有一天可以画出自己心目中的cp们~

拓海调着晨间新闻的音量，一边盯着平底锅里的面饼。把凝固的面饼翻面时，他依次加入蛋液和煎好的培根。他把面饼摊均匀后再次翻面对折，切成三段放进饭盒，时间和力度都堪称完美。欣赏了三秒后他盖上盒盖，走向卧室轻轻掀开凉介的被子：“起床了！都七点了。”  
他拉开窗帘，阳光瞬间涌入了屋内的每一个角落。初秋的赤城山已经染上了橘红色，种种秀丽尽收眼底。这间别墅是两人不到一周就选好的——拓海看到宣传册里四季山景的第一眼，那些与山为伴的赛车时光就浮现在眼前。和86一样，赤城山也是他的老朋友：他刷新记录时，它安静的伫立在原处，提醒着他未来还有更加艰险的赛道等他挑战；他表现欠佳时，它又陪伴着他，重述着他已经为了自己的梦想全力驰骋了多远。  
“台式蛋饼？”凉介模糊的声音把拓海的视线和思绪从窗外的景色拉回到被窝里的人。  
“闻到了吗？”  
“嗯。”凉介又划了几下手机才起床走进洗手间。上次体检结果出来后，他被拓海指着报告问了半天为什么医生会有异常指标。他下定决心严格要求自己早睡，结果是每天不到六点就自然醒。为了听到拓海亲自来叫他，他还是再次躺平命令自己再多睡一个小时。  
“别忘带早饭，”拓海把饭盒装进凉介的皮包，“我可不想听到你晕倒在办公室。”随后他翻开凉介的计划本，和他依次确认今天的日程：上午参加研讨会，中午和一位学校教授吃饭，下午继续完成部分材料撰写工作。  
“今天下午你有安排吗？”凉介换好衬衫拿起皮包，“我想带你去一个地方。”  
“没有。”  
“好，等我的消息。我走了。”关上门之前，凉介侧身给了拓海一个吻。

3点半的时候拓海收到了凉介的消息，下楼坐上了凉介停在门口的宝马。二十几分钟后，他们到达了一个不起眼的街心公园。公园里有一小片墓碑，凉介很快就找到了他想拜访的那一个，拓海在墓碑上看到了香织的名字。  
凉介弯下腰，把墓石周围的落叶依次捡起装进袋子里。进入公园时取的水，他均匀地浇在墓碑上，用软布仔细擦拭干净。路过时买的白色菊花已经拜托店家剪好，他把花朵轻轻插在墓碑前。放上零食和啤酒，点燃香烛，他跪下双手合十，“香织，我回来了。”拓海也跟着跪下。  
“这一年在英国，我学到了很多世界顶尖的医学理念和技术。对于医院未来的建设，我也有了一些迫不及待要实践的想法。你以前在医学院经常鼓励我，却没法亲眼看到我当上院长，我感到有些遗憾。  
“不过我带回了宝物，”凉介拉住了拓海的手。“拓海，这是我以前在医学院的女朋友香织。香织，这是我跟你经常提起的拓海。你看，他身材很好吧？”  
皮革夹克、紧身牛仔裤和黑色短靴把拓海的好身材暴露无遗。头发染过的黄色还没有完全从发尾褪去，他脸部的线条变得更加瘦削而坚毅。  
“不过仔细交往起来，我发现他的内心才最令我佩服不已。从小一直在秋名帮助爸爸经营藤原豆腐店，二十岁时作为职业车手独自远赴英国，很勇敢的男孩。”凉介轻轻摸了摸拓海红得发烫的脸。“他对赛车的热爱是那么纯粹，他开车时的神情是那么专注。”  
“香织，我曾经跟你说过，我会保护好我爱的人。我经常反思，我是否实践了我的承诺？刚认识拓海时，我只是单纯为了我们的赛车梦想而激动。他加入D计划后，我每周都会指导他，我发现我真心喜欢上了这位男孩。从秋名山到赤城山，再到全球各地的赛道，我一直不自觉地追逐着他。  
“拓海出事故的时候，我担心我要像失去你一样，突然失去他了。我第一时间赶到医院了解他的伤情，康复治疗学的专著一查就是一天，整夜都睡不着。幸运的是他很坚强，积极配合漫长的治疗，恢复情况也超出了我们的预期。  
“这件事让我觉得，我还是应该主动多做一些事，我再也不想失去我爱的人。这次来见你，也是想告诉你，我和他交往的事情。”凉介搂着拓海开始深吻。拓海的双唇被凉介紧紧封住，说出的话在凉介听来只剩意味不明的嘟囔。

两人离开公园时，暮色已经降临，拓海提出他来开车。“香织有很喜欢的餐厅吗？”  
“有一家西餐厅。”  
“我们就去那里吧，给我导航一下。”  
“好。”  
“打开广播听听吧，”拓海按下广播，“开心点。‘不管有多么痛苦，都必须继续前进’，这可是你说的。我想香织一定不希望看到你这样。”  
“嗯。”  
“听音乐吧，”拓海挨个调着频道，调到新闻的时候手却突然停住了。  
“8月31日在比利时斯帕赛道进行的F2赛事中发生严重撞车事故，法国车手安东尼-胡伯特不幸去世，年仅22岁。”  
“22岁。”拓海握紧了凉介的手。


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天抱着锻炼身体的想法和朋友去奥森，结果吃了凉菜+没有洗干净的菜导致极不舒服，在公园里还花粉过敏，吐了两次才稍微好点，之前说是濒死体验都不为过，最近天气变凉大家都要注意身体（破涕为笑  
本来要睡了，才发现今天是915交往纪念日，就把这一章发出来！

“过来。”  
刚洗完澡的拓海站在凉介的书房门口擦着头发。听到凉介的命令，他走到办公桌前。凉介搂着他朝他的耳根吹着气，温热的气息夹杂着只有他有机会闻到的香水。修长的手指轻松撩开了他披在身上的浴衣，围着他的乳首画了几圈，突然把他放倒在书桌上。  
“帮我解一下”，凉介俯下身子，领带在拓海胸口上不住地蹭着。等拓海颤抖着解下领带，凉介便握住他的双臂平放在桌上，接过领带熟练地把他的手腕绑了个很松的结，轻抚着他红透了的脸颊。“你可能会受伤的。”  
保持着这样的姿态，拓海注视着凉介脱下了衬衫和裤子。视线对上对方肿胀的内裤，他不由得小腹一紧——那个硬物要插进自己的身体了。他稍微扭了扭身子调整姿势，即使有浴衣垫着，桌面也还是又硬又凉。他想告诉凉介“到床上”，可刚才那个程度的调情已让他头晕脑胀，嘴里除了呻吟什么都说不出来。他任由凉介分开并抬起他的双腿放在腰间，挤出润滑液在性器周围涂抹着。等周围都湿滑起来，凉介的手指就进入了内壁，耐心细致地探索着。  
“看着我。”  
听到凉介湿润沙哑的声音，拓海睁开双眼，眼角的泪止不住地流着。手指撤出来了，他还没有从空洞感中恢复过来。他听到撕安全套的塑料声，眼前那张模糊的脸和赤裸的上身已经让他脸颊发烫，他没有再往下看。  
“如果不舒服就举起手，我会停下来。”眼角的泪水被凉介用抽纸擦掉了，旋即他便感到下体有什么重新顶了进去。短暂地喘气和小声的叫喊换来的是更进一步的挺进，直到整根没入。他皱起了眉头，这条通道并不是为了性交而演化的……  
“那我开始动了。”  
他使劲点了点头，剧烈的冲撞瞬间从下体传至全身。身体的某处突然被唤醒，不住地颤栗，低沉的呻吟瞬间变了声调。失焦的眼前浮现的是手术室的无影灯，医生有着高挑的身材和狭长的眼睛，他听不清医生在说什么，只希望他能赶紧多打些麻药，好让他睡过去任由对方摆布。  
“看着我。”凉介伸出双手抚摸着拓海的脸颊，伸过脸去吻他。肿胀的双唇被舔了几下就轻松打开了，拓海努力集中起所有精神回应着。等他颤抖得不那么厉害后，凉介加快了抽插的速度，尽数释放在他的体内，紧紧抱着他不住地亲吻，从嘴唇到脸颊，再到全身。  
“我再也不想失去你了。”

拓海恢复知觉睁开双眼的时候发现自己已经在床上了，凉介还在他身旁熟睡着。他眯着双眼拿起手机，屏幕显示已经是早上8点40。他刚想坐起来，腰部的剧烈酸痛让他又跌回了床上。  
“醒了？”察觉到床上的动静，凉介睁开了眼睛。  
“嗯。”拓海注视着身边看他看得出神的人。  
“把药吃了，再躺会儿。”凉介把床头柜上的药和水拿了过来。  
“这个药好像很贵吧？”拓海读着他看不懂的英文标签。  
“不贵。”凉介笑了笑。  
“哦！你是院长。”拓海爬起来把药吃了。凉介往拓海身旁靠了靠，紧紧抱住了他。  
“拓海，你有没有想过去大学读个管理专业？”凉介梳理着他的发丝。“开个连锁的藤原豆腐店，你爸也可以安心过退休生活了。”  
“喔，没有想过。我该尊重我爸他自己的想法。”  
“你的想法对你爸也很重要。你可以慢慢想。”  
两人又在床上交缠了一阵，直到11点多才起床。凉介下床拉开了窗帘，窗台上的红玫瑰在正午的阳光下散发着柔美的金色光芒。  
“凉介！！”他正欣赏着娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，就听到拓海在床上吼他。“怎么了？”  
“我刚才给我爸发消息，他说你上周已经和他谈妥了！所以你背着我列了一个详细的开店计划！”  
“上周去参加完会诊路过秋名，突然想去看看你爸。我和他聊了聊最近的赛车界，豆腐店只是最后顺便提起的。计划还没有，之后的所有内容当然都可以尊重你的意见修改。”看到拓海蹬着被子，凉介一把掀开被子按住他的腰盯着他：“不开心吗？”  
“没有！就觉得一切都总是你先做好……”  
“一切什么？”  
“D计划，MFG，豆腐店，还有那些我可能不知道的。”  
“拓海，没有你的启发，这些事情我也都不会去做。”凉介俯下身子又给了拓海一个绵长的吻。


	12. 12+X

“今天藤原哥哥还会来吗？”刚听到开门声，水村就从床上坐了起来。  
“会的哦。”中村医生微笑着做好记录。水村下周复查最后一次手术结果就可以出院，黑木的骨折恢复还需要两周。  
“好棒！我想听藤原哥哥讲他在D计划的故事。”  
“我更想听他讲WRC。”对面的床上传来一个有点沉闷的男声。  
“他一定更想讲D计划！”水村提高了音量。  
“WRC！”黑木也坐了起来。  
拓海一进入病房，便看到两个孩子争吵不休。跟准备离开的中村说了声“您辛苦了”，他把水果篮和最新的《海贼王》放在桌上，问道，“你们在说什么？”  
“我们在猜你今天会讲D计划还是WRC。”  
“D计划吧。”  
“好耶！”

做完季度汇报的幻灯片，凉介打开经费申报材料进行最后的检查并提交到系统里。删掉今天的最后一项任务，刷了刷邮件正好五点整，他一边走出办公楼一边划着手机查看着待办事项：周四上午会见栃木县的高冈院长，周四下午开管理会，周五上午参加院内会诊，周五晚上和拓海去Maison Paul Bocuse……  
儿童病房传来孩子们的阵阵笑声，凉介顺着声音走去。走到门口的时候笑声已经消失了，取而代之的是不能再熟悉的声音在讲故事，他便倚在墙外聆听起来。  
“……我紧张得不停地看后视镜。果然，进入弯道时甩尾失败，我被他超过了！”  
水村睁大双眼倒吸了一口气，黑木也握紧了拳头。  
“但我并没有泄气，而是仔细观察着我们之间的距离。我发现没有我想的那么远，还不至于输掉比赛。我当时只有一个想法：不能放弃！就算1公尺也好，我也要拉近一点！幸运的是，行驶到一个R形弯道的时候，FC滑行了。我抓住机会用了四轮甩尾对调了位置，我就这样保持领先直到结束。  
“这场比赛的结果出乎我的意料。我问他，为什么要等我追上他？他说车子的轮胎有点问题。我绝不认为我比他跑得快，他说我应该放眼世界。之后我接受了他的邀请加入D计划，才明白精确的赛车调校有多重要；几年后又进入了WRC，才明白他说的世界有多大。”  
“藤原哥哥好厉害！”，水村鼓起了掌，“你是从小就这么擅长开车吗？”  
“我是13岁开始练习的。如果你不断熟悉赛道，专注学习跑法，听取并消化及时的反馈，你的动作也会趋近于本能。”  
“我从来没见过高桥哥哥输的样子。”黑木若有所思。  
“他跑公路赛的时候你还没有出生呢。”拓海笑了笑，“他更多的时间还是在统筹管理车队。现在已经没有他那样组织车队去外地进行比赛的人了，我想起来还有点怀念。”  
“原来高桥哥哥也有这么多我们没看到的一面呢。”

十月的日落越来越早，探视时间在三人的交流中很快结束了。拓海和孩子们告别，在住院楼门口等着凉介。  
“藤原君，孩子们很喜欢你，谢谢你今天能来。”中村的车开了出来，她按下车窗探出头，“你仅仅是站在这里，就足够振奋人心了。”  
“我一直都想为孩子们做些什么。”  
“你都在的这几天，高桥院长的心情也变好了。”  
“他平时是什么样的呢？”  
“再棘手的问题，他都能冷静应对。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯，他慌张的时候我就见过一次。我记得他前年都定好了去庆应进修，出发前一周突然改成了去英国。”  
“是因为英国的教授希望他去吗？”  
“不是的哦。有一天早晨他跟我说，他还是想去英国。我说庆应这边的手续都办好了，而且回他的医院也方便，他说只想去陪一个重要的人。我知道他来问我之前，心里已经做好了决定。”  
“啊。”  
“能被高桥院长这么重视，这么珍惜，一定是最幸运的。总之，你早点回去吧！”  
“嗯。”

话音刚落不久，凉介的车就开过来了。  
“你和中村聊什么了？”  
“聊你出发前一周改成去英国进修了。”  
“哦，那件事。当时我还是对你不放心。”凉介发动了车子，“去超市吗？”  
“嗯，牛奶和水果快没有了。”  
“刚才和孩子们讲了咱俩的那场比赛？”  
“你都听到了！”  
“嗯，在外面听的。你讲得很认真，我不想打扰你。”  
“没有那场比赛，我就不会加入D计划。”  
“其实在那场比赛之前，我就输给你了。”  
“啊？”  
“第一次看你和启介比赛的时候。”  
“那么早啊。”拓海望着车窗外的远山，努力回想着那次比赛的细节。“我实在想不起来了，时间太久了。”  
“没关系。”凉介等到一个红灯路口，突然伸过头吻了拓海。  
“凉介，问你一个问题，你是不是很喜欢小孩？”  
“医生应该友好地对待患者，这是职业的要求。”  
“你的家人，会不会希望你有小孩……”  
“不会，我自己也不会，别担心。我还是想把工作之余的重心放在自己的梦想上，而且医院的孩子们和自己养孩子不一样。不过如果你想要，我们可以随时去领养一个或者两个，听你的。”  
“不要。”  
“高桥凉介和高桥拓海的孩子，如果是男孩就叫阳太，女孩就叫幸子……”  
“不要！我是藤原豆腐店的店主儿子。我真的难以相信这种事情你竟然认真想过！”  
“改成高桥豆腐店算了。”  
“喂！”  
“不会的。”凉介摸了摸拓海的栗色头发。“藤原最棒了。”  
拓海撅起嘴回了他一个“我当然知道”的表情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ========The Additional Chapter: X=======
> 
> 亲爱的藤原老师，
> 
> 我是片桐夏向。听说您最近开了自己的连锁豆腐店，我真的很为您感到高兴，以后有机会回到日本一定去吃您的豆腐！
> 
> 我虽然没能在MFG夺冠，却并不因此感到遗憾。这次日本之行，我交到了很多有趣的新朋友：强大的对手贝肯鲍尔，还有热情带我游览镰仓的西园寺。我很高兴找到了父亲，他在电脑上看到MFG的报道并联系了我，他说他为我的成就感到骄傲。有人支持自己总是令人充满了力量！
> 
> 关于未来，我还没想清楚，可能会效力于英国的职业车队。不论是否能够实现，这次比赛都让我对于您以前在课上反复提到的最速理论有了更深刻的认识。能当您的学生真是太好了。
> 
> 祝好！
> 
> 片桐夏向
> 
> ————————
> 
> “在看什么？”凉介打开车门坐进车里，“刚买到了最后一份牛排，幸运。”  
“学生写的邮件。”拓海的眼里藏不住笑意。  
“哪个学生？”  
“片桐夏向。”  
“他说什么了？”  
“最速理论。”
> 
> 【什么是公路最速理论？】
> 
> “在想什么？”  
“没什么。”
> 
> 【我就是。】
> 
> “走吧。”  
“好。”
> 
> 【我等不及想把这个男人的公路最速理论发扬给这个世界上更多的车手和赛车爱好者。】
> 
> ————————
> 
> 完


End file.
